White Reflection
by Hanyounoshikon
Summary: After getting into an argument with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha storms off and is shot in the back. Sesshoumaru is devasted when he learns that Inuyasha is a coma. Can he bring his brother out of his coma or will Inuyasha become a vegetable?


**Hello from the Hanyou no shikon Inuyasha RPG forum! Here is another story from us! This one includes the writers Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Taking a different route from the usual comedy we do in our threads, this one is a very serious, filled with drama and brotherly bonding. **

**We all hope you enjoy it. View our profile to get the link to our RPG site and visit it to read other threads. We all work hard to make our threads amazing. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Sesshoumaru was cleaning through his room until he found a pair of glasses that were broken in half resting on his dresser. Upon seeing them, he picked up the broken halves and narrowed his dark-violet eyes. He stopped his current activities and took long strides down the stairs until he found his brother sitting on the couch and watching TV in their living room. He purposely placed himself in front of the television screen so that his brother's focus would be forced to go on him. "Inuyasha..." he growled, holding up the glasses. "Do you mind telling me what happened to these?"

Inuyasha looked up at his brother, his violet eyes glaring at him. "I stepped on them." Inuyasha stated bluntly. "Now move." Why did he care so much about what happened to a stupid pair of glasses? He'd never understand his brother.

It took all of Sesshoumaru's willpower not to crush the glasses into more pieces. "They were irreplaceable," he added, his scowl on his face.

"Well then I did you a favor. Those glasses looked even girly than you." Inuyasha snickered, looking at the broken pair of glasses.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even more. "You don't understand, you idiot," he snarled, pushing down the temptation to punch his brother. "Those weren't _my _glasses. Those were _my _mother's reading glasses."He placed the broken pieces onto the coffee table that laid between them. "These glasses were the only things left of her."

Inuyasha looked at the pair of ruined glasses. _His mother's... _Inuyasha didn't know how to react to that. He had expected his brother had problems seeing...but now...he ruined the only thing Sesshoumaru had to remember his deceased mother. The guilt washed over him like a tidal wave, but unfortunately, he wasn't use to these type of feelings and glared up at Sesshoumaru. "H-How was I suppose to know they were your mother's!?" Inuyasha suddenly snapped, not use to apologizing to people...especially Sesshoumaru. So he did the next best thing he could do...argue. "You could have kept them in a safer place!"

"They were in a safe place. In my room," Sesshoumaru replied, knowing that his brother was pushing his luck. "I placed them in my dresser." Reaching behind to turn off the television, he kept his hard gaze on Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha, how did these glasses manage to get out of my dresser and break apart?"

Inuyasha couldn't exactly tell him the truth...he went rummaging through his brother's stuff for blackmail and then placed the glasses ont he dresser. Then the glasses fell off and he stepped on them. Like hell was he going to tell him _that_! "I was looking for something..." Inuyasha murmured, not meeting his brother's gaze. "Look, I broke them, it was an accident...end of story."

Fortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru didn't bother to ask what he was looking for. He would have even calmed down if not for the fact that Inuyasha didn't even think to apologize. "Why do you always manage to break something in this house?" he snapped, pressing his forefinger and thumb on the bridge on his nose in order to prevent a headache.

"It wasn't like I planned to break them! It was an accident! Get over it!" Inuyasha wasn't exactly mister sensitive when it came to these things.

Sesshoumaru stormed off without a word, leading Inuyasha to think that his brother went off to sulk. However, within a few minutes, Sesshoumaru returned, holding Inuyasha's mother's favorite glass trinket. He held the item tightly but made it appear as if he were about to drop it. Noticing his brother's expression, he snorted. "What? It's only something that belonged to your mother. I don't see what the big deal is." He only wanted to prove a point.

Inuyasha's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Don't you dare, Sesshoumaru!" Inuysha growled. "Look, I'm sorry alright? It's important to you! I see that! I didn't mean to break it! I'm sorry, just don't break my mother's stuff!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and placed the trinket onto the table besides the glasses. "Good, you get it, then," he said, beginning to calm himself down.

Inuyasha was relieved to see it put safely done. "Yeah." Inuyasha shrugged, reaching for the remote. "Now move."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed again before his brother could completely relax."So you really think that understanding an analogy will fix what you did to my mother's glasses?" he demanded.

"What the hell do you want me to do, Sesshoumaru? Use my magical powers to fix them or go back in time and stop myself from stepping on them?!" Inuyasha snapped, his anger coming back. "There is nothing we can do about it!"

"It's not just about the glasses," Sesshoumaru added, getting fed up with his brother's attitude problem. "You always go through this house, causing things to break at least once per week! This is just the worst of it!"

"You're exaggerating!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't break that much stuff and I already apologized for the glasses!"

"I'm exaggerating?" Sesshoumaru echoed in a growl. "Just two days ago, you managed to break five of our dishes." He shook his head and prepared to walk away from his brother. "Inuyasha, if you didn't have to live here, I wonder what would be spared. Sometimes I really wish I could find out."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, finally standing up. "Okay fine, Sesshoumaru! If I'm that much of a nusiance, then how about I leave then? Would that please his majesty?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, assuming that Inuyasha would just come back later in the day, at least needing supplies. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," he could only say, letting his pride take over.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, not saying one word to him as he stormed out, slamming it hard...knocking over a picture on his way out.

Sesshoumaru growled, seeing yet another thing his brother broke after leaving. He went over to the picture frame and picked it up, thankful that the pieces weren't glass.

_Stupid Sesshoumaru! I should have left that stupid house a long time ago! _Inuyasha gritted his teeth, stomping angrily to no where in particular. He found himself in front of a small gas station and then his stomach growled. He entered the small establishment, grabbing a bag of chips and then a soda and began to head towards the front counter.

"Everyone on the ground, this is a robbery!" Someone suddenly shouted and Inuyasha looked to see two masked man enter the store, both armed with guns. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at them, and he took a step back, but to his left a small girl yelped out and began to cry. Her mother began to try and console her, but she continued to cry.

"I said on the ground!" The man demanded, pointing the gun at them as the other began to ask the clerk for the money. Inuyasha looked at the two robbers as he dropped his food but remained standing. The little girl continued to cry out as her mother tried to silence her cries. The man seem to be enraged at the young girl's inability to follow orders and aimed the gun at the child.

"I said on the ground!" The man roared once more, his hand on the trigger. Inuyasha's instincts took over as he shot forward, his body shielding the child. Something hit his back and he hit the ground, screams echoed through his ears and the sound of a car taking off. "Someone call 1-1-9!" Was the last thing Inuyasha heard before he drifted off into darkness.

**-------------------Several Hours Later----------------------**

The man had finished cleaning up the house, but, all the while, thought it was weird that Inuyasha had never returned. It was dusk and it wasn't like it was the first time his brother had walked out of the house angry. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly worried. The phone suddenly rang, pulling him from his thoughts. He answered the call, wondering if it were Inuyasha coming to his senses.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Are you Yamaguchi Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother?" an unfamiliar voice asked him from the other end of the line.

"...Yes," Sesshoumaru replied hesitantly. "What of my brother?"

"He has been admitted into the Tokyo Hospital after suffering a gunshot to the spine. You should get here as soon as you are able," the man explained. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in the slightest. How the hell had his brother gotten himself in a situation like that?

"How bad are his injuries?"

"He's been under a coma for the last several hours."

"...I'm going there now," Sesshoumaru said before hanging up on the man. All of the anger he held for Inuyasha immediately dissipated once he knew that his brother's life was at stake. Grabbing his car keys, he rushed out of the house and drove himself down to the hospital.

Inuyasha was in a white room in the ICU. An oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, a few other tubes in his arm along with an I.V. in his arm...his eyes closed as he laid completely still. There were a few machines, one making a beeping noise indicating his beating heart.

Sesshoumaru was rendered speechless as he entered the room. Without the machines and tubes, Inuyasha looked like he was sleeping, however shallow the breaths were. Never had Sesshoumaru seen his brother in such a state. For the first time in his life since his parents' death, he could honestly say that he was older brother let out a breath in order to bring color back to his face as he walked across the room and found the nearest seat to his brother's bedside.

Inuyasha made no movements whatsoever, being in a coma and all. _Inuyasha came to and looked around, realizing he wasn't in the store...but in complete darkness. "W-Where am I? Why is everything black?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular, looking for a trace of human life but found nothing. _

All he could hear was the EKG machine beeping and his brother's breath. He felt as if all of the strength had been drained from his body after seeing Inuyasha's pale face. It was almost as if he were already dead. Sesshoumaru never wanted to see that happen. Despite the fights they had, he still cared about his brother's well-being. Inuyasha, after all, was the only family he had left.

There was a knock on the door and a doctor entered shortly. "Hello, you must be Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. I'm Dr. Takahashi." He held out his hand for the young man to shake.

Sesshoumaru stood up and shook the man's hand despite not feeling up to being polite. "How long has he been like this?" was the first question out of the man's mouth.

"Since he came in. We were able to remove the bullet without damaging the spine too much." He began looking at the older male. "He is suffering from spinal damage and there is a chance...that if he wakes up, he might be paralyzed from the waist down...though that is _if _he wakes up."

Sesshoumaru found himself shaking his head, not wanting to believe it. There was a chance that Inuyasha would never wake up? How could this happen? He looked over at his brother and murmured his name under his breath. The last words he said to him was to get out of their house. If Inuyasha died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

The doctor knew that nothing he could say could change the way he felt. But it was his duty to at least try. "We are doing everything we can for him, Yamaguchi-san. The best we can do for him now, is watch and monitor his current state."

The words the doctor said to him were going in one ear and out the other. All Sesshoumaru could concentrate on was the despair and guilt he felt at the realization that his brother was possibly on his death bed.

The doctor sighed silently, knowing it was no use. "We'll leave you alone with your brother." The doctor began to walk away and paused in front of the door. "Studies show that comatose patients have a better chance of waking up with family around them...speaking to them and such. It might not be 100 percent accurate, but if you want your brother to wake up..." Dr. Takahashi trailed off before leaving Sesshoumaru alone with Inuyasha.

Fortunately, Sesshoumaru managed to catch the last part of the doctor's words. Looking at his brother, he wondered if it would work at all. Going back over to sit, he touched his brother's hand only to pulls his own back out of surprise. Inuyasha's hand was already ice cold. Letting out a breath, he grabbed his brother's hand and shook his head again. "Inuyasha, I wonder if you ever thought this could happen within a day's time. Everything seemed normal this morning... I don't know how it turned into this... _nightmare_," Sesshoumaru murmured, looking at Inuyasha's face.

Being in a coma, Inuyasha made no movements. His pulse barely alive, the blood was slowly circulating through his body. _"What's going on? Why can't I find anything?! Someone!?" Inuyasha felt himself panic, looking around for anyone...anything. "Did...I die?" He asked himself, falling into despair._His heart rate began to slow down.

Sesshoumaru noticed the rate of his heart going down and mentally panicked. What could he do that could save his brother's life? "I know I've done some bad things to you as a brother..." The older brother admitted. "But we've been through a lot together. From our parents' deaths to growing up. I wish you could hear me right now, but if I knew what would have happened today, I would have never said those things..." "Your life holds more value to me than some old pairs of glasses..." Sesshoumaru added.

_Inuyasha sank to the ground, looking around. "This must be...how death feels like. Nothing. Is this how my mother felt when she died? How she feels now? Or is this just the beginning?" Inuyasha asked himself, closing his eyes as he laid down on the black ground. _

_"I guess I'll be joining her soon..." The depressed man laid down in a fetal position, staring at nothing. _Suddenly...a loud droning sound came from the machine. The line was completely flat.

Sesshoumaru heard the extensive beep sound and heard no breath come from his brother. He rose up from his seat and shook his brother roughly, hoping that it would do anything. Using both of his fists, he slammed them down on either side of the limp hand he was holding. "Dammit, Inuyasha! Don't you dare die on me!" he yelled out of desperation, the emotions clearly evident in his voice. "I _need _you here!"

_Inuyasha heard a voice...it was faint but he could recognize it. "Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha moved out of his fetal position on the ground and looked around before standing up. "I don't see him..." The young man could see nothing but darkness. _

_**"I need you here!"**_

_Inuyasha blinked at the sound of the voice. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out as he desperately looked for his older brother. He took a step toward the source of the voice, unsure of what to do until everything began to go white..._The small even beeps came back and in seconds Inuyasha's eye lids slowly opened, his eyes scanning the area trying to remember what just happened.

Sesshoumaru was still caught standing, his fists never moving until he heard Inuyasha's breath and saw his brother's eyes begin to open. "...Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru murmured, completely caught off guard by his brother's sudden rebound. He blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Inuyasha blinked, staring at his older brother. _I'm not dead... _he thought and then heard Sesshoumaru's voice. Slowly but surely, he was able to send a message to his brain that he wanted to talk, and his lips moved slowly. "Y-Yeah..." He murmured out in a soft whisper but something began to tug into he back of his mind. _I'm sure I was going to die or already dead...but...Sesshoumaru...did he...?_

"Thank the gods," Sesshoumaru replied, letting out a sigh before turning away from his brother as his emotions only seemed to multiply. His hands remained fists at their sides as he tried his hardest to control himself. He was extremely relieved and even happy to see his brother living. Despite this, he had never been this close to tears since his parents died.

Inuyasha wanted to sit up but found that attempt useless and groaned slightly, the oxygen mask on made it bit difficult to speak. "Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said slowly, wondering why his brother looked away from him. The young man could barely hear his brother's voice but knew he was thanking someone...but for what? But Inuyasha felt his mouth move on his own as he began to speak. "...I'm s-sorry about your mom's...glasses..." Inuyasha managed to say, his mind a bit fuzzy still as he tried to sort his thoughts out before he woke up and saw his brother.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. It must have been the medication. Inuyasha's first words to speak were to apologize to him? The glasses didn't even matter to him at the moment. "It's alright... Those glasses are the furthest thing from my mind right now..." The older man admitted, still not able to control his emotions completely. He grit his teeth together, but still knew that his voice cracked on the last word.

Inuyasha was quite confused. Just minutes before he woke up, Inuyasha could have sworn Sesshoumaru's life ended because of those glasses and now they didn't matter to him? What was going on?But what really caught him off guard was the way his brother's voice sounded. Despite not being fully "there", Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru's voice never sounded like that before. It sounded...so..."...strange..." He murmured out, staring at his brother.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He had to get himself together. Letting out another breath, he composed himself enough to prevent any tears from falling. Now that he was sure he wasn't going to cry, he turned around to face his brother. "Do you know where you are right now?" he finally asked.

Inuyasha's eyes shifted around the room, finally realizing where he was. "A h-hospital..." He answered, but a bit unsure why he was here. His memory a bit foggy. "...but...w-why?"

Sesshoumaru let out another breath. "You were shot in the back," he answered. "Apparently, shortly after wards, you went under a coma."

His eyes widen. A c-coma?! "W-What?" Inuyasha stuttered out and his first instincts was to sit up...and he did so against what his body wanted and grimaced in pain.

"Inuyasha, there's something else you might want to know," Sesshoumaru added, knowing that his brother would take it very badly.

"W-What?" Inuyasha winced from the pain in his back, his body too weak to move. The oxygen mask was becoming quite annoying and all he wanted to do was go back home. He sent a message to his legs to move but was still sitting in the bed. Inuyasha suddenly realized that something was wrong. _Terribly _wrong. "M-My l-legs...w-what's wrong with my legs?"

Sesshoumaru could only shake his head. "The doctor said that there's a chance that the lower half of your body is paralyzed and that you'll never be able to walk again."

"I-I can't...m-my legs..." Inuyasha wanted to sit up again, but found it useless to do so. "I-It hurts...g-get a doctor...I want this m-mask off..."

Sesshoumaru nodded, immediately opening the door and rushing out to get a doctor. After a few minutes, he came back into the room with a few of the hospital staff.

The staff worked quickly to removed the mask and anything else that was unnecessary at the moment. They left the brother's alone to talk some more, Dr. Takahashi wasn't in the room yet to ask Inuyasha any questions. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, suddenly remembering something. "While...I was in...my coma...you said something to me..." He began quietly, waiting for his brother to tell him what it was.

"I did?" Sesshoumaru asked, honestly not remembering everything that he had said to his brother during the frenzy.

"Yeah...you did...something like..." Inuyasha was trying to concentrate on what he saw in his mind. With more medication dripping into his body, it became a bit difficult to try and recall his memories. "I-I...I was dying..." The younger brother began to remember. "I remember...I thought...I saw my mother...but...you..."

Sesshoumaru thought back to a few minutes before and suddenly remembered the words. He could see the pain on his brother's face and decided to push back his pride. It wasn't the time for it. "Yeah, I did say something," he admitted. "I said that I needed you."

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, not believing Sesshoumaru had just said those words to him! He...admitted to actually needing him! "D-Did...I die?" Inuyasha asked for a brief moment. "I remember your voice...your voice...it brought me back, didn't it?"

"Yeah..." Sesshoumaru answered, not wanting to think about that fact. "You did die for a few moments..."

_I did die..._ and without him realizing it, a few silent tears slid down his cheeks. "I-I was dead..." He murmured, horrified by that fact. _I-If Sesshoumaru wasn't here...I would have been dead...like our parents. _That thought caused him to shudder violently.

Sesshoumaru had never seen his brother shed tears after his parents death. It was odd to see his brother cry despite not blaming him. He had never experienced a near-death experience. Knowing that no one was around and that he could be the only one to offer comfort, he sat on the side of Inuyasha's bed. Being careful to avoid the I.V., Sesshoumaru placed his arm around his brother in an attempt to hug him.

Inuyasha didn't know what was affecting him the most, the near-death experience or the medication but the tears just would not stop. He hated crying...especially now! He was 16 and bawling like a baby! But no matter what he tried to do, he could not stop his tears. "I-I saw my mother..." Inuyasha could remember it so clearly. Right after he laid down in a fetal position [in the darkness], his mother had appeared before him in his mind. But instead of her warm smile and welcoming embrace for him, she only shook her head. "...s-she knew it wasn't my time to die...but I didn't want to leave her..."

Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing why he was greatly affected by waking up. All he could do at the moment was be there for his brother.

"I wanted to...I wanted to be with her...but..." Inuyasha was finally able to control himself, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He inhaled and exhaled, turning to look at his brother slightly. "I-I just couldn't...leave..."

Sesshoumaru moved away from his brother slightly, but didn't get off of the bed. "You're alive now, and I think that would be what your mother wanted," The older brother murmured. "Besides, you have people here that still need you. Aside from me, you have Kagome..."

"I know...I know..." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. He had friends, a wonderful girlfriend...and a brother who needed him. "T-The truth...is...w-when I heard you...I-I knew I couldn't leave...for the longest time...you've always taken care of me, Sesshoumaru. I know I say I hate you...but I don't...and that's why I couldn't leave..."

"I know..." Sesshoumaru sighed. He had to find a way to word what he was about to say. "...There are times... when you irritate me, but I never hated you."

Inuyasha could feel his emotions calm down. Inuyasha knew, despite how heavily medicated he was, he could never tell his brother that he actually loved him...no...amount of medication could do that. But this was the closest they were going to get. "D-Does...anyone else know about me...being in a coma?" Inuyasha asked, his voice trembling a bit still.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, at least not yet."

Inuyasha was relieved. At least no one else, aside from his brother, would be worrying. "Don't...tell them alright? I don't need anyone else to worry about it..." Inuyasha murmured, his eyes on the hospital bed sheets.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If you want to keep it that way." He knew that at least Kagome would go nuts if she knew.

"T-Thank you..." The last thing he wanted was Kagome going nuts about this. He was fine...sort of. Inuyasha looked at his legs, trying to send a message to them to move but nothing. "My legs...they won't move..." He said in a low whisper, feeling another wave of emotions overcome him, but no tears this time.

Sesshoumaru would have replied, but his phone started to ring. Pulling it out, he saw Kagura's name run across it. "...Do you mind if I take this call?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah...go ahead..." Inuyasha murmured, staring at his legs. _I'll never walk again... _this was just so much to take in at one time!

He nodded, getting up and walking towards the window. Flipping open the phone he answered it. "Hey, Kagura," he said, his voice sounding heavier than usual.

"Hey Sesshoumaru I was wondering where you were," the woman said slightly bored as she played with her hair as she sat in her room, resting the phone on her shoulder.

"I'm at the hospital..." Sesshoumaru explained. "...If you want to see me, you should come down here. Inuyasha was shot earlier."

"Wait what?" Kagura shouted, almost dropping the phone as she heard the news. "How? When?"

Sesshoumaru pulled the phone away from his ear once he heard her begin to shout. "There was a robbery earlier and the robber shot him in the back."

"I...is he ok?" Kagura asked, worried about the young man. She felt horrid for how badly she had treated him.

"He's alive," he would only say. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay on the phone for too long. Find some way to come down to the Tokyo Hospital if you can."

"I'll leave now," the woman said as she clicked the phone off and got ready to go to the hospital, wanting to support the brothers.

"I hope you don't mind visitors," Sesshoumaru replied, snapping his phone shut and looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked at his legs, trying to remember how he even got shot. He remembered getting mad at Sesshoumaru...leaving, going to a gas station and then there were men in black masks. And a crying girl. The man was pointing his gun at her..._damn, did I want to be a hero so badly that I'd sacrificed my life for a stranger? _Inuyasha's eyes glossed over with tears that didn't fall. Though he knew that if that little girl was shot...she'd be dead by now.

Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha's expression and walked back over the sit in the chair next to his bed. "Well, no matter what happens, I'm going to be here for you to rely on. Okay?" he told his brother.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, his face still very grim and his eyes were glossy. "T-Thanks..." He murmured out, but despite his brother's encouraging words...he could feel himself sink deeper into depression. "D-Do you think...I did the right thing? Saving a small girl from the b-bullet?" Inuyasha asked, looking for an answer to his actions.

Sesshoumaru thought to himself for a moment. If it were him, he didn't think he would have done it, but at the same time, he pictured Rin in the same environment. He nodded. "I think you did a selfless thing. I may have done the same." Sighing, Sesshoumaru added, "Besides, you never would have imagined this could happen. You only acted on instinct."

"I guess...but...now...I may never walk again...I can't feel anything...my lower waist...nothing pass it...it's nothing!" Inuyasha's hands balled up into fist, his knuckles turning white.

"Inuyasha , there's no guarantee that you won't be able to walk again," Sesshoumaru explained. "Maybe through physical therapy, you'll regain the feeling in your legs."

"P-Physical t-therapy?" Inuyasha blinked, that didn't even cross his mind.

"Yeah, you can go through physical therapy," he repeated.

"B-But what if the damage is worse than the doctor thinks it is? What...if it's permanent?" Inuyasha asked, not even trying to think on the positive side of things.

Sesshoumaru saw the panic in his brother's eyes. Reaching out to grab his brother's shaking hand, he shook his head. "Inuyasha," he said with the most conviction in his voice he had had all day. "Don't say things like that. If you want to recover, you have to at least believe you will." It wasn't like his brother to give up.

"I-I don't know if I can..." Inuyasha honestly said, looking at his legs. If they would only move...he might believe he had some hope of walking. But he couldn't feel anything...it was as if he lost half of himself. His body shook and his hand held Sesshoumaru's tighter, he blinked away any tears that wanted to fall. He didn't want to cry again, but he could barely maintain his emotions.

"In the very least, hold out a tiny bit type of hope," Sesshoumaru said, his hand squeezing his brother's tighter. "I will support you as best as I can." The older sibling could even feel himself growing more emotional than he was earlier, but he didn't allow himself to shed any tears.

Inuyasha laid back against his bed, his hand still holding Sesshoumaru's as he pressed his other arm against his eyes. "I'll try...I'll try to..." Inuyasha's voice trembled. _Don't cry...come on, pull yourself together Inuyasha! Stop crying and feeling sorry for yourself! Sesshoumaru can't do everything for you!_

Sesshoumaru also spent this time trying to recover, his head bowed so that his bangs would cover his eyes. All the while, he never let go of Inuyasha's hand.

Kagura knocked on the door and entered the room without getting a reply, trying to get the attention of the brothers. This was horrible, absolutely horrible. InuYasha was laying in bed, wires and tubes hooked up into him. "Hey...umm...I...oh god."

Sesshoumaru barely heard Kagura but knew that she was there. Not letting go of his brother's hand, he looked up at her, showing the raw emotion etched on his face. He was trying his best to look like he usually did, but just couldn't keep it together today.

Inuyasha heard Kagura enter, but didn't even bother to move. He could feel himself being pulled into his despair and the only thing he had to hang onto was Sesshoumaru. _Why? Why did this have to happen?_

Kagura felt her heart drop down to the it of her stomach as she saw Sesshoumaru. This was bad, really, really bad. Sesshoumaru was horrible looking, his face displaying every emotion that he was feeling now. "I-is there anything I can do?" Kagura asked as she stepped into the room.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes tightly, only to open again in order to focus on Kagura. "I wish there was more you could do, but everyone just has to pull together and give Inuyasha our support."

Kagura walked over and placed her arms around Sesshoumaru from behind to comfort him before looking over to the young man. "I wouldn't worry too much. He's to stubborn to be kept down for long," she said trying to cheer the two up.

Support? It would take more than just support to bring his old spirit back. "I'm going to go to bed...I'm tired..." Inuyasha murmured to his brother, not really hearing Kagura as his arm fell to his side but his eyes were already closed. His hand still in Sesshoumaru's. His grip loosened a bit as he slowly fell into a very restless sleep.

Sesshoumaru sighed, his head hanging down even more after his brother fell asleep. If only Kagura knew everything that happened before she came over.

"Tell me what you need," she muttered as she tried to comfort the man, feeling powerless at the moment.

Sesshoumaru sighed again, leaning back into Kagura's arms. "Just please..." he murmured, trying his best to form a comprehensible sentence. "...Please stay here with me for while." It was the first time he felt like he was begging to anyone.

Sighing, she pulled him tighter as she tried not to cry herself. As she felt his head being pushed against her bosom Kagura said softly, "I'll stay here as long as you want me to. I won't leave you like this."

He closed his eyes, nodding. "Thank you, Kagura," he responded.

After a few moments the woman spoke up, questioning, "Is he going to be ok? What did the doctor say about this?"

"The doctor said he might not be able to walk again," Sesshoumaru explained, not moving at all.

"God," Kagura muttered out as she tried not to let tears spill. This just seemed to hit her harder than she thought it would. "Can't they do surgery or some kind of therapy?"

"I... I don't know..." Sesshoumaru murmured, being honest. "I told Inuyasha to hope for physical therapy. I'm still holding out for that... but..." All throughout Sesshoumaru's life, he was always the one people went for answers. For the first time in his existence (aside from his parents' deaths), he didn't know what to do. For once, he had no answer. "...I don't know," The older man murmured quietly, trying his hardest to control his mounting emotions.

"I'll do whatever I have to for you two," Kagura said as she held him tighter, trying her best to comfort him. She really had no idea what to do. If InuYasha was crippled it would destroy both of them. Despite how much those two fought they depended on each other for support on basically everything.

His hand reached up to cover Kagura's. "Thank you," he repeated.

Inuyasha was sleeping, but not peacefully. During the midst of Kagura's and Sesshoumaru's conversation, Inuyasha's face was full of distraught.

Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes open when he heard his brother groan in his sleep. He looked over to the bed and saw that Inuyasha's face was expressing pain or a type of fear. Should he wake his brother up?

Kagura caught sight of InuYasha's face and grew a bit worried. Leaning down to her boyfriend she quietly questioned, "Did they give him anything for the discomfort or to help him sleep?"

"He's been on some medication for some time..." The older sibling answered, watching his brother continue to scrunch his face.

"So any more would probably be bad," Kagura said as she watched him. "Why don't you go out and get something from the vending machines? I'll stay here in case he wakes up."

Inuyasha's groans became louder, a cold sweat developed on his body. His upper body twisted slightly, his hands grasping the bed sheets. He whimpered in his sleep and tears began to leak out of his eyes. "...s-someone..." The younger brother murmured in his sleep, his head moving in a shaking motion.

"It's okay InuYasha. We're here," Kagura called out, still holding onto Sesshoumaru. She was almost afraid to go over and touch the man laying in bed, fearing she would break him.

Inuyasha still continued to toss uneasily in his sleep, his upper body the only part of him moving. His legs were still through the whole nightmare. Rivulets of tears ran down his face, "...I-I...s-someone...p-please..." His pleas were more desperate as his tears soaked his pillow.

"Sesshoumaru, what do we do?" Kagura asked the older brother as she saw InuYasha writhing in pain and crying. "Do we wake him up or sleep through it?"

Sesshoumaru got up from his chair, not answering her question. Moving over to grab Inuyasha's arm, he used his free hand to shake his brother awake. "Inuyasha, wake up!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, his glossy violet eyes scanned the room and he looked up at Sesshoumaru. His hand touched his own face, his shoulders..."I'm still here..." Inuyasha murmured, his voice trembling with fear. The tears had slowed down, but his body was quaking with terror.

"We're here still, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied, wanting his brother to calm down. "Do you want me to get a doctor?"

Kagura stood back quietly pondering what she could do to help the situation. 'You can't do anything,' she finally told herself, the whole situation getting to her.

"N-No..." Inuyasha's eyes shifted downward. "W-When c-can we g-go h-home?" He stuttered out, trying to get himself together. Being in the hospital made him sick. He felt very sick now...and despite not being able to walk...he wanted to go home. To be in his room away from this place.

"I don't know at the moment, but I'll ask the doctors later, okay?" he told his did Inuyasha dream about? He wanted to ask, but feared it would get his brother upset all over again.

"Please..." Inuyasha pleaded. "I-I want to go home..."

"I'll go see if I can find the doctor and ask when you can leave," Kagura said as she left the room, wanting to be able to do something at the very least.

"I know, Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru sighed. "We'll try our best to get you home as soon as we can."

Despite his brother's reassuring words, Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to leave this place. He wanted to go home. He looked down at his legs...his depression sinking in. "I feel sick..." He murmured, wanting to lay on his side but found it useless to even try.

Sesshoumaru heard his brother's breathing hitch and mentally panicked again. "Inuyasha... just take in deep breaths and let them out," he told his brother. "I'm not going to leave you so you'll stay safe here for the time being."

Inuyasha did what his brother said, trying to calm himself down. He inhaled and exhaled loudly, his hands grabbing the sheets of his bed. "I hate this hospital..." Inuyasha murmured, feeling as if he was suffocating and continued to breathe like Sesshoumaru to. "I-I don't want to be here..." He continued to say, despite the fact that he might have to stay for a few more days than he hoped for.

"Let the doctors do what they need to do for now," Sesshoumaru replied in a soft voice. "You'll be out of her sooner than you know it." He honestly didn't know how long Inuyasha would be in the hospital, but he wanted to give his brother hope.

"A-Alright..." Inuyasha answered, not having much of a choice but to give in. He laid against his bed, his eyes slightly red and puffy from the crying. He stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

Kagura came back in with a sullen look on her face. "I found a doctor," she said as she looked at the young man. "You won't be able to leave for several days."

Well, that was better than a few weeks...He was just thankful that Inuyasha continued to respond to him.

_Several more days...? _Inuyasha didn't even bother to reply and looked away from the two. _What am I going to do...? _Inuyasha had very little hope...and with each passing moment...it was becoming smaller and he didn't care.

Sesshoumaru could tell that Inuyasha was only getting more depressed with that news. He didn't know what he could do in order to cheer him up.

Inuyasha continued to stare at the white wall with an expressionless face, not sure what to do anymore. Why couldn't he just shake off this depression? When his parents died...he...became angry and distant to others...but why couldn't he do it now?

"InuYasha will you please stop being so depressed?" Kagura asked as she walked over to the young man. "I know you're upset about the fact that you're here but chances are that you're going to recover from this perfectly."

Normally Inuyasha would have glared at her and gave a sarcastic and/or rude remark, but instead, he just looked away from her...silent.

Kagura didn't know what to do with the young man. Normally in this situation she would've yelled at the young man and smacked him around until he came to his senses. But that would only make things worse in this situation. "Come on InuYasha," Kagura muttered as she walked over to his bed side. "Its not like you got shot years ago. With modern medicine they can do basically anything these days."

Sesshoumaru chose to remain silent. He hoped that Kagura could help cheer him up because he was running out of ideas.

"Leave...me alone..." Inuyasha barely whispered out, still choosing not to look at her. He didn't want a lecture from Kagura. She had no idea what he was going through!_Dying...being paralyzed from the waist down...I need...to snap out of this! I can't be like this forever... _And despite his thoughts, he did nothing to act on them.

Sesshoumaru felt helpless for not being able to make his brother feel better. Even if for the time being, it would have been good. He actually began to miss the arguments he had with Inuyasha. Would they ever have another one with him being like this?

-----------------------------Two Days Later-----------------------

It had been two days and Inuyasha hadn't done much but have night terrors and growl at anyone who tried to approach him. Even when Kagome finally visited in tears, he didn't seem to react. His eyes looked like they were pleading for her to take him out of the hospital, but the rest of him seemed cold and distant. His persona was enough to compete with even Sesshoumaru's! Even by this time, it was hard for his brother to do much for him. It was just fortunate that Inuyasha continued to react to his words even if slightly.

When the doctor called him into the hallway, he didn't know what to expect. With an exhausted expression on his face, Sesshoumaru demanded, "What is wrong with him now?"

"We've been observing your brother these past two days...and he has shown no signs of improvement, Yamaguchi-san." The doctor began. "In any case, if your brother continues on this route, he'll never walk again. Despite his body healing...if he has no hope of walking again...then he'll be forever confined in a wheelchair."

"What can we do?" Kagura asked as she stood beside Sesshoumaru, having came out to support him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. Inuyasha had the possibility of never walking again? He suspected it, but never heard it come out of a doctor's mouth. "So you're wanting us to help him regain hope?" The older sibling asked the doctor, resisting the urge to snap at him. It seemed impossible at this rate.

"If you cannot...then he may stay the way he is for a long time. Patients who lose the ability to walk shut out everyone they know and love, as your brother has already done. My advice to you, do not pity him any longer. If you continue to do so, then he will stay on this path of self-pitying and be like this forever." He told the two.

"All right, then..." Sesshoumaru murmured, nodding. "We'll try our best." Though his facial expression was the same, the hands at his side formed into fists of frustration. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Yes...your brother may be release in a day or two...that is if he shows some signs of improvement. He hasn't eaten much since he's been in the hospital, and we're worried that if he leaves he might not get the proper nutrients his body needs. Here, we can easily give that to him." The doctor added. "We'd hate to keep him here longer than he should be, but if he does not want to get better, we may have no other choice."

Kagura, hearing the doctors advice stormed into InuYasha's room and walked up to the young man who was laying in bed. With out a word she smacked him across the face violently before screeching, "Snap the fuck out of it! It's time to get over your pity fest! The doctor just told us you've healed up just fine and that it's all in your head!"

Inside the room, Inuyasha's head was turned towards the left, his cheek becoming red. But yet...he didn't do or say anything.

Sesshoumaru let out a breath and nodded. "I understand," he said. "Thank you." With that, he walked into the room just in time to see Inuyasha's head snap to the side due to Kagura slapping him. Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to deal with things like this even if she was only trying to help. He could also tell that Inuyasha was only getting worse even with her efforts.

"Kagura!" he snapped, his eyes narrowing on her. For some reason, Sesshoumaru felt the need to be protective of his brother even if it meant to go against his girlfriend. "Injuring him further will not help him snap out of his depression."

"Sesshoumaru the doctor just said that we can't pity him any more," Kagura snarled as she looked at the black-haired man. "You won't do anything to help him because you care about him too much and Kagome's not here, nor would she because she's too weak to. So it's up to me."Kagura turned back around and grabbed the man by his face and made him look at her. "Listen you dumb bastard! Do you think your mother would want you to be sitting here drowning in self pity?" she demanded as she looked into his violet eyes. _That should do it. _Kagura thought as she looked at the younger brother.

Inuyasha's eyes were expressionless as he looked at his brother's girlfriend. He wanted to move...he wanted to yell at Kagura and tell her to leave him alone...but...nothing came out. His cheek throbbed with pain and his eyes slightly widen at the mention of his mother but nothing.

"Kagura!" Sesshoumaru snarled, wanting her to release Inuyasha. "If you haven't realized by now, he won't react to anyone but me!" He really didn't want to take out his rage on his girlfriend, but he had no other way to get her to back off of his brother. "I figured that he would have began to react to us by now, but obviously he hasn't."

"Well I'm sorry that I can't just sit here and not do anything!" Kagura shouted as she released the man violently. "If you want him to walk again start making him realize he's just being a self centered idiot."

Sesshoumaru let out a loud breath in order to regain his sanity. He finally had enough with Inuyasha's lack of reaction. Normally, he knew his brother would have tried to retaliate. Seeing Inuyasha taking a slap without reacting sickened him. He approached the bed, looking down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you want to get out of this hospital?" he asked quietly at first. When he didn't get an answer, he raised his voice slightly. "Inuyasha, answer me! Do you want to get out of this room?"

Inuyasha lifted his head to look at Sesshoumaru, his cheek was still red from Kagura's slap, and his lips began to move slowly. "Y-Yes..." He finally spoke after being silent for so long. His voice quivering as he spoke.

"Well, the doctors just told me that they are prepared to release you tomorrow if you show them that you've improved your health," Sesshoumaru explained, knowing that his brother was listening. "But what you're doing now is proving just the opposite."

Inuyasha's eyes shifted downward, unable to meet his gaze. His hollow expression remained and he was still once more. Despite how much he wanted to leave the hospital...he could not show it. _I-I...I-I'm just...too weak... _Inuyasha thought, still in despair.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Dammit, Inuyasha!" he growled, his voice growing loud so suddenly that it would have made any normal person jump. He resisted the urge to do the same thing Kagura had done to his brother. "If you want to get out of this hospital, start acting like you want to!" The older man shook his head, his eyes looking down at his brother, showing despair. "Do you even want our support anymore?" he demanded.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he looked at his brother's face. Sesshoumaru was trying hard for him...and yet...Inuyasha did nothing in return to show that he needed Sesshoumaru's support. Not able to find his voice, Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.

"...Then, why is it that you only react when I speak to you?" he asked his brother. "Even when Kagome came in here, you shrugged her off like she didn't even matter to you! You love her, don't you?" He didn't let his brother answer. "How the hell are you going to expect to get better if you keep pushing your only support away from you? If you don't have us around, you're going to end up by yourself in a wheelchair for the rest of your life! Do you want that?!"

Kagome? She was here? He could barely remember any of that...his mind was filled with so much despair...he hadn't..."No...I-I don't want to be...i-in a w-wheelchair...Kagome...she was here?" Inuyasha looked up at his brother. "I-I..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I-I didn't mean...I-I'm sorry...S-Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief when he finally heard his brother speak. "You mean, you didn't even notice Kagome being here?" he questioned, his voice getting quieter. He shook his head. "I'm not mad at you, Inuyasha. We all just want you to get better."

"I-It seems like t-these past days...were a big blur..." Inuyasha murmured, wiping his dry eyes. "I-I can't believe...I-I w-want to get better. I want to walk again." Inuyasha declared, his voice a bit louder and stronger.

"Good, then," Sesshoumaru stated. "Then prove it to everyone."

And as testimony of his declaration, his stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything in days. "I'm hungry..." Inuyasha murmured, still not quite himself yet...but was gradually getting there.

Sesshoumaru blinked. That the first time in a week that he had heard his brother announce being hungry. What he had done had truly worked! "...I could go get you some ramen from a vending machine," he suggested.

Inuyasha let out a small smile. "T-Thanks..." Inuyasha murmured, his eyes cast down on the bed. He suddenly felt the throbbing in his cheek and winced slightly. Kagura sure knew how to slap a person!

"I'll stay here and slap some more sense into him," Kagura said with a smirk as she looked at the older brother.

Sesshoumaru felt part of his lips curve up into a near smile, thankful to see his brother look grateful. He then nodded and left the room, going down to find a hospital cafe. Upon finding the large cafe, he stood in a line behind many doctors and guests. He could only hope his brother could wait for a while.

"InuYasha I wanna talk seriously here for a moment," Kagura said as she shut the door and walked over beside the young man. "You have to get better. It killed Kagome to see you like this."

"I-It did?" Inuyasha asked her, not remembering her visit. "I-I can't even remember her being here..."

"She was crushed," she said softly as she looked at the man adding, "And noot just by your condition but how you didn't even seem to notice her."

"I can barely even remember you slapping me..." Inuyasha shook his head, touching his cheek and winced in pain. "But...the only person I can really remember is Sesshoumaru...he stayed with me." Inuyasha sighed. "I-It wasn't like I wanted to ignore her...my body barely replied to anyone..."

"Well get over your pity fest or you'll loose her," Kagura said as she stood up and walked over to the window. "And if that happens even when you regain your lower body functions you won't be able to make any pups," she continued with a smirk.

"I'm done feeling sorry for myself." Inuyasha declared, his voice becoming louder. "I know this will be difficult path...but I will walk again."

"Good," Kagura said as he herd the man's stomach growl louder, "now where's your brother at with your food?"

After they had finished talking, Sesshoumaru returned to the room, holding the cup of ramen in his hands. "It's not boiling hot so you won't have to worry about burning yourself," he murmured, carefully handing his brother the cup with disposable chopsticks. After Inuyasha took his food, he looked at the pair. "Did you two talk about anything while I was gone?"

Inuyasha looked down at the noodles, using the chopsticks to slowly bring them to his lips. Despite how hungry he was, he didn't fall back into his eating habits that quickly. "Yeah...when can I start physical therapy?" Inuyasha asked, eating slowly.

"Well, assuming that you'll go home tomorrow, they said you could start it as soon as next week," Sesshoumaru explained. "They want you to get used to being at home before doing drastic things like that."

Inuyasha nodded his head, eating very slowly. "Next week...can you call Kagome and ask her to meet us out our home?"

"I'll be sure to," Sesshoumaru confirmed, glad to see his brother eating even if it happened to be like a normal human being.

"Thanks..." Inuyasha said once more that day. "A-And I-I'm going to try harder...I'm not going...to feel sorry for myself anymore. I'm going to walk again."

"That's good to hear," Sesshoumaru hummed, beginning to feel better himself.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagura and then his half eaten ramen . "Hey Kagura...can I talk to Sesshoumaru alone for a bit?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagura nodded as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "I'm gonna go find myself some food," she said as she left to go get something to eat.

Once Kagura had left the room, Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry for the way I was acting these past few days. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you...and Kagura..." Inuyasha began as the words just came out of his mouth. "T-Thank you...for being by my side...even when though I was impossible to deal with...you didn't even give up..."

Sesshoumaru managed a smirk. "Idiot," he then scoffed in a near joking manner. "Did you think I would give up on you? You're my brother."

Inuyasha wasn't really use to hearing those words from his brother's mouth, but was nevertheless happy. "It seems like I'm saying this a lot today...but thanks. Without you, Sesshoumaru...I don't think I would've been able to get through everything I've been through in my life." Inuyasha knew he was sounding a bit corny, but at the moment didn't care all that much. He had to tell his brother this.

It was odd to hear his brother say such things to him, but Inuyasha did go through a near-death experience after all. "That's nice to hear you say," Sesshoumaru admitted.

Inuyasha laid back in his bed. "The last time...we were close like this was when our parents died..." Inuyasha murmured. "I think...the only reason I went into depression like that...because...I was afraid of leaving you alone, Sesshoumaru. I know you have Kagura...but I still remember the day our parents died...you took it just as hard as I did..."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "I did," he confirmed. "Kagura is irreplaceable to me, but neither are you."

"Losing you...would be worse than losing our parents..." Inuyasha murmured.

"I don't know what I would have done if... if you never woke up then..." Sesshoumaru admitted. "You know, that was the first time I had ever been scared."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, smiling a bit. "Death is terrifying..." Inuyasha murmured, becoming a bit tired. "...thanks for bringing me back, Sesshoumaru."

"No problem," Sesshoumaru half-joked while he watched his brother fall asleep. After Inuyasha had fallen into a deep slumber, he called Kagura back into the room.

* * *

**Did this bring any tears to anyone's eyes? As you all can probably tell, there are a lot of side stories within our RPG that basically revolve around Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. Do not fear, there will be other stories that will have the other characters as the main characters...as soon as they post some. **

**Please view our profile and consider joining our amazing RPG site. You can also be apart of the fun! **


End file.
